


Happy New Year

by HopeCoppice



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, New Year's Fluff, Other, mention of bad years, mostly very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: Crowley doesn't understand the fuss about New Year. Aziraphale thinks it's wonderful.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something sweet and fluffy (as an alternative to listening to the news, which is on in the background). Indulge me. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> And a very Happy New Year to all of you lovely readers. I hope this one's a good one.

“I’ve never really seen the point of New Year’s,” Crowley admitted as he stood beside Aziraphale at the window, necks craned to look up at the fireworks going off above them. “Nothing changes. It’s just an arbitrary date, it’s not even the turn of a season.”

“I love it,” Aziraphale told him, “I love that humans chose a point in the Earth’s journey to say  _ we were here _ , and  _ we were here before,  _ and  _ one day we’ll be here again. _ ”

“Yeah, I suppose, but what difference does it make? Huge parties just to celebrate the end of a day and the start of another. It’s a bit much, you have to admit.”

“Well, all dates are arbitrary, really, aren’t they?” Aziraphale sighed. “It doesn’t seem foolish to me, to mark the passing of a year and toast a new beginning. Especially when times have been hard. When we… they… haven’t been able to pursue their own dreams and ambitions. It may not  _ mean  _ anything, but they  _ give  _ it meaning. They make it mean  _ hope. _ ”

“New Year, new me?” Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Fairly certain that was one of my side’s.”

“Well,  _ I  _ consider each new year a blessing. Especially since 2019.”

“2019? Oh, you mean the world not ending? I suppose these years  _ are  _ a bonus-”

“Well, yes, but- I mean.” Aziraphale shrugged, suddenly self-conscious. “That year it really was a  _ new me _ .”

Crowley turned to look at him, then, and all his sharp angles softened.

“Oh. Oh,  _ angel.” _

“And each new year is one I get to spend with you,” Aziraphale added, just to make sure he’d made his point, and Crowley leant in to capture his lips in a tender kiss.

When they broke apart, fireworks were still bursting overhead. Crowley didn’t spare them a glance, eyes shining brighter than any of them as he looked down at Aziraphale.

“Happy New Year, angel.”

“And to you, my dear. And to you.”


End file.
